Transcended Fryderyk
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} ATK Speed when normal attack is used. |activeskill1 = Stop Time ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Fryderyk's amazing conduction makes you feel like time has stopped. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3994% damage to all enemies. Cooldown recovery is stopped for 13 seconds when the enemy is hit by the attack. 18 sec |activeskill2 = Time Grave ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = When Fryderyk listens to the "Celestial Symphony" to prepare for conducting, the stage's atmosphere becomes dark and heavy. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 4022% damage to all enemies. For 14. seconds, an enemy that is hits by the attack will have its harmful effect's duration time flow slower by 30%, and have its positive effect's duration time flow faster by 30%. 18.9 sec |activeskill3 = Conductor of Time |flavora3 = Fryderyk has the power to conquer time and control it. |aEffect3 = For 8 seconds, Fryderyk ignores the cooldowns of Stop Time and Time Grave. During Conductor of Time, Fryderyk's skill damage increases 3x. The skill cannot be removed and the skill's cooldown will not be reset by a reset skill. 20.2 sec |passive1 = Time Regression |flavorp1 = Fryderyk can rewind the time to make the revived dead once again. |pEffect1 = Increases all allies' main attributes by 36%. If an enemy is revived, the enemy will be dead again after 4 seconds. 4 sec |passive2 = Closing Stage ( /Ranged) |flavorp2 = When Fryderyk's conduction comes to an end, the stage is presented with the most splendid finale. |pEffect2 = Increases cooldown speed of all enemies' skills by 15. For each Transcended Septem Archangeli, Fryderyk's active skill's cooldown decreases by 5%. Dispels positive effects of all enemies and inflicts 5022% damage if Fryderyk dies with 100% certainty. 1 sec |passive3 = Time's Blessing |flavorp3 = Only those who can control time will be blessed. |pEffect3 = Closing Stage's damage is x2. For 4 seconds, stops enemies' skill cooldown recovery and makes them unable to act. Increases INT by 130% self when Fryderyk is receiving the Conductor of Time effect. |passive4 = Ruler of Time |flavorp4 = His passionate musical conduction makes you forget the passing of time. |pEffect4 = The duration of debuffs cast on Fryderyk, the Ruler of Time, decreases by 50% when he uses active skills. Also, the INT increase effect of "Time's Blessing" increased by 200%. Additioanlly, the ATK of all party members increases by 20%. |passive5 = Restrained Melody |flavorp5 = Great conductors understand the beauty of restraint—sometimes less is more. |pEffect5 = Decreases the Cooldown recovery rate of entire enemy party by 14% and increase their magical damage received by 28%. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/AOE. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Fryderyk |pt1 = His quote seems to be a reference to the popular Fryderyk meme among players, especially the Korean community. }} Category:Transcended Archangeli